


Staff Meeting

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Natasha is not sure if her desire to kiss Maria right now is helping her get through this meeting or making it worse





	Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 Day 14: Osculate - to kiss

Natasha had no idea what it was about being in absolutely inappropriate settings for it that made her want to kiss Maria. Well, maybe it was the fact that they were in inappropriate settings and she had always been tempted by the forbidden and taboo or even just socially impolite, if only because she had to lead so much of her life pretending to be, or trying to be, polite and socially acceptable in whatever way fit best to the scenario she was in.

But she was tormented by a desire to just stand up in the middle of this board (bored) meeting and grab Maria and push her against the wall and kiss her until the rest of the room faded way and it was just the two of them in that moment.

Maria wasn’t even presenting anything, which would have made the desire more understandable because Natasha was forever in lust with the way Maria moved and spoke when she was presenting or giving a team briefing before a mission or taking charge in the bedroom. Natasha couldn’t help the small smile that touched her lips for a moment at those memories before she got her face back under control and totally neutral and tuned in to the meeting long enough to assure herself that she wasn’t missing anything important as people blathered on about nothing.

Surely all this nonsense could have been said more succinctly and with less of a waste of everyone’s time in an email, or better yet, a memo, something nice and hard copy that people couldn’t accidentally hit reply all on and force everyone else to waste more time and energy reading all the apologies and then the unfortunate conversations that inevitably began without taking into consideration the fact that everybody on the chain was still receiving the emails. Sometimes S.H.I.E.L.D. internal communications could be worse than being held hostage in a group text. At least she could mute a group text, or remove herself for a time.

Which brought her back to this meeting she was trapped in, this meeting which was preventing her from finding a supply closet and convincing Maria to join her in it. Or Maria’s office, which had a locking door and a secretary outside it who had long ago learned not to come knocking if she heard any “unusual noises” coming from inside Maria’s office when the both of them were in there together without anyone else. That woman was more effective than a sock on the door at driving away potential disturbances during key moments, like when one of them was bent over the desk and the other was...Natasha let the thought slide away gradually, savoring it as it faded.

She felt Maria’s eyes on her and briefly glanced her way, not sure a longer look was wise right now while she was feeling this urge driving her, to be unconventional, to just say to hell with this meeting and would Maria like to join her in their apartment, away from all of this and these distractions and with multiple locked doors between them and any interruptions and not incidentally a drawer full of toys in their bedroom.

She took a deep, calming breath before looking back over at Maria, long enough to see the raised eyebrow and questioning tilt of the head. She licked her lips to moisten them, imagining other, less appropriate scenarios where Maria had that same look. She took another calming breath and found that it didn’t help.

Thankfully the meeting was drawing to an end because she didn’t think she could have lasted much longer. She was starting to think of excuses she could use to draw them both out of the room. Some sort of emergency in command perhaps. Or she could fake an illness and request Maria’s “help” in getting to the medical area. Both of those would lead to unfortunate follow up questions later though and she didn’t feel like entangling the pair of them in any easily disproved lie today. Too many people were still upset about the elevators last month, though that had been quite fun for both of them, even if it caused some inconvenience. But in fairness, most of those people had really been all the better for the exercise of going up and down stairs for a short span of time.

The meeting finally ended, and before she could even begin to think of an excuse for it, Maria got her attention with a very respectful and professional, “Agent Romanoff, a word, please?” That got them moving down the hallway and towards Maria’s office, which was exactly where Natasha wanted to be right now.

“You were thinking about sex during that meeting,” Maria stated very quietly as they walked, amusement plain on her face as she added no question to her tone, because she clearly knew.

Natasha looked at her out of the corner of her eye, not needing to ask the question.

“You had your sex face on,” Maria explained helpfully, laughing softly as Natasha registered the statement with surprise.

“I have a sex face?” She asked.

“Well, I doubt anyone else would notice, but it’s your ‘I’m being very professional and not murdering every person in this room in order to end this meeting’ face which usually means you’re thinking about sex.”

Natasha considered and eventually agreed as they turned the final corner to the hallway that lead to Maria’s office. “Yes, though I was also thinking about kissing you up against the wall and in the elevators and various other places.”

“Oh, indeed?” Maria opened the door to the reception area outside her office.

“Please see that we’re not disturbed,” she said politely to her secretary as they walked through and then shut the office door behind them and secured the lock. The look she gave Natasha as she turned towards her made all the waiting Natasha had done up until that point worth it. Meetings were good for something it turned out. It gave both of them time to plan ideas.


End file.
